Vehicles often include distinctive badging, such as emblems, to denote a brand and/or manufacturer of the vehicle. Such emblems are generally designed to convey a positive and easily-recognizable association between the vehicle and the manufacturer of the vehicle, and are therefore often attached to visible exterior and interior surfaces of the vehicle, e.g., front grilles, rear liftgates and trunks, wheel covers, and/or steering wheels. Any defect or degradation of the emblem may diminish the perceived quality of the vehicle and/or tarnish the reputation of the vehicle manufacturer.